


Stone in Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: #1 Crush [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm always going to support you.  I even stood by you during that Wham phase in the ninth grade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone in Love

_Those crazy nights, I do remember in my youth  
I do recall, those were the best times, most of all  
In the heat with a blue jean girl  
Burnin’ love comes once in a lifetime  
She found me singing by the rail road track  
Took me home, we danced by moonlight_

“Steve Perry is the shit. He's so underrated, it’s ridiculous. Did you know he had like a five octave range or something insane like that? Not to mention he wrote _Oh Sherrie_ , which we all know is a classic.”

“It’s definitely a classic.” Anderson nodded.

“I need to tell you something, G. I need to tell you something and it might make you really mad at me.”

“Huh?” he stopped packing the small pipe long enough to look at her. 

They were sitting on his bedroom floor. The lights were out but Anderson had his four space lamp mobiles running. Practically the entire solar system danced across his ceiling while Journey’s _Escape_ played on the record player. Earlier that evening they'd gone to Sonic for chili dogs, tater tots, and caramel milkshakes. Still working on the milkshakes, they'd moved on to an extra-large bag of puffed Cheetos for their herbal adventures. The bedroom window was open, it was raining outside and Amanda stuffed lavender scented dryer sheets into a toilet paper roll.

“I need to tell you something important.” She said. “I just don’t want you to get upset.”

“Are you OK?” Anderson asked.

“I'm cool.” Amanda nodded. “This might piss you off though.”

“When have you ever pissed me off?” he asked. “Everyone I encounter on the daily basis pisses me off…except you. I don’t think it’s happened in like six years of friendship.”

“There was the time that I accidentally got bleach on your _Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me_ tee shirt.” Amanda said.

“Oh fuck,” Anderson dropped the pipe on the rug and covered his eyes. “Bad memories…bad memories. I think my eyes are burning. I loved that tee shirt so much.” Then he laughed. “Yeah, I was probably pretty pissed about that. 

“I got over it though. You're my road dog; we get through all of this shit together.” Anderson picked up the pipe again. After lighting it, he took a deep inhale. “Just tell me.”

“I got a prom date.” Amanda said. She took the pipe from his hand and took a hit.

“Sweet.” He smiled. “Is he naughty or nice? Why would I be peeved about that? I got one too and he's an absolute dream. You know I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“It’s Paul Davies.”

“What's Paul Davies?” Anderson asked.

“I'm going on the senior prom with Paul Davies.”

“Are you…?” he took a hit from the pipe. Anderson closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the bed. This was definitely the good stuff; all the way from Minsk. Emily really hooked him up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Amanda’s face was solemn as she nodded.

“Why are you sad? You should be ecstatic. You're totally my hero right now. How in the hell did you bag Paul for prom?”

“I just walked up to him in art class and asked if he had a date. It turns out that no one asked him. I think the girls who like him might have been too intimidated to go there. Or they live by that antiquated, ‘let the guy ask you’ bullshit. I wanted something and I went for it. But I know you liked him for a long time. Didn’t want to step on your toes.”

“Paul will always be hot.” Anderson sipped his milkshake. “But I am quite content with my date. Oh my God,” he put his arm around her shoulder. “I can't believe you thought I wouldn’t be stoked for you. Silly goose move.”

“I have to figure out what I'm wearing.” Amanda said. “The theme is Disco Inferno; by the way I want to kill whoever came up with that. Paul said he’s going for pre-French Revolution gallantry.”

“You can make your dress.” The pipe was in Anderson's hand again. “If it’s good enough for Molly Ringwald then it’s good enough for you.”

“I'm thinking Sofia Coppola meets Studio 54.” Amanda smiled.

“So you're going for the corsets and coke spoons look?”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Amanda laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for being so supportive.”

“I'm always going to support you. I even stood by you during that Wham phase in the ninth grade. That shit was hard.”

“That was a tough time for all of us.” She nodded. “I love you, G.”

“I love you too. Smoke some more of this before we get all weepy and shit.”

Amanda smirked, taking the pipe from him and hitting it. One thing about Anderson was that he never bought cheap drugs. This was actually going to get them high. That bag of Cheetos didn’t stand a chance.

When his cell phone starting ringing, _Mad about You_ rang throughout the room. Anderson reached blindly behind him for it. He rushed to answer it before voicemail picked up. He didn’t want to miss this call.

“Oh my God, Belinda Carlisle.” Amanda laughed. “What the hell? And you just got on me about Wham.”

“Shh,” he hissed, giving her a friendly push. “Hey.”

“Hey, are you busy?”

“I'm just hanging out.”

“I don’t want to bother you if you have company.” Hotch said.

“It’s just Amanda; we’re hanging out.”

“Yo Hotch!” Amanda laughed again. She took full advantage of Anderson being distracted from the weed.

“You can tell that I said hi.”

“He says hi. So, what's up?”

“I was just um, I was thinking about you.” Hotch said.

“Please tell me that they were dirty thoughts.” Anderson laughed.

“I was just thinking about you. I wish we were together tonight.”

“Why can't we be?” he asked. “It’s Friday night, I'm down for a good time.”

“I don’t want yo interrupt time with your friends.” Hotch said. “I know sometimes you juggle a lot of plates.”

“Amanda’s just over listening to Journey, hogging my Cheetos, and smoking some weed. It’s no biggie. I was thinking about you too.”

“Hey dork, I'm a total biggie.” Amanda said thumping him on the leg. “Take that back!”

“What are the odds of me coming over right now?” Hotch asked.

“I can't say no to you.” Anderson replied. “I’d never want to.”

“I can be there in 20 minutes.”

“Drive safely.”

“I will. See you in a little while.”

“Bye.”

Anderson ended the call and put the phone back on his bed. He looked at Amanda, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“What's that look for?”

“You're totally booting me out to get laid. I've taught you well, young grasshopper.”

“Oh ha-ha.” Anderson smirked. “You're not mad, are you?”

“Hell no.” she took one more hit off the pipe before standing up. Amanda grabbed her boots with the 2 ½” heels. She plopped back on the bed to pull them on. “Cock is important, especially Baseball Boy’s. It must be love if you pulled out Belinda Carlisle.”

“I'm gonna need you to never tell anyone about that.”

“Cross my heart, and all that stuff.” Amanda smiled. “She was always my favorite Go-Go.”

“I need you to be careful walking home.” Anderson put the pipe in the ashtray that sat on his computer desk. “It’s dark, cold, and raining.”

“A mom and meteorologist all rolled into one.” She whispered as they walked out of Anderson's room and down the stairs. “Best best friend ever.”

“Yeah I am.” He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

Downstairs by the front door Amanda grabbed her imitation chinchilla coat and giant purple umbrella. She dug her Taser gun out of her satchel purse, slipping it into her coat pocket. Better safe than sorry around here.

“Text me as soon as you get home.” Anderson said after kissing her.

“And make sure that you text back. Just put an asterisk or something because I know you'll be using at least one hand to seduce baseball boy.”

“I prefer the two hand method when it comes to Aaron Hotchner.”

Amanda laughed, covering her mouth as Anderson opened the door. It was late and she didn’t want to wake his parents. They'd done a lot of sneaking in and out of his house in their time. She opened the security door, stepping out onto the porch. Amanda waved with a flourish and started back to the Garcia’s house. 

Anderson watched her go for as far as he could. That wasn’t too hard since her coat was Cookie Monster blue. He left his phone upstairs so decided to just stay downstairs and wait for Hotch. The hour was late, hopefully traffic wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience despite the weather. Even though he didn’t want to, Anderson hummed Belinda Carlisle’s _Leave a Light On_ while standing in his front doorway. 

He laughed at himself, he really was in full blown love. He tried not to be…the reality rarely had anything on the fantasy. Hotch was even better. He was so much more than an athletic body and hypnotic hazel eyes. He was kind, gentle, brilliant, funny, soft; he was amazing. There was so much life to live but in that moment, watching the rain fall and waiting for headlights to appear, Anderson wanted to live it all with Hotch.

Finally, the Mustang came down the street. Hotch drove past the house but Anderson saw him stop a few houses up. He parked the car, hopping out and running without an umbrella. Hotch took the front steps two at a time. It seemed as if the time to get from the car to the door was no longer than 45 seconds. 

That didn’t stop him from getting wet. Hotch seemed breathless when Anderson opened the door to let him in. That didn’t stop him from pulling Hotch into a passionate kiss. Hotch moaned into his mouth, clutching the back of Anderson's _Adventure Time_ tee shirt. Even more breathless as their lips came apart, Anderson traced his lips across Hotch’s damp neck.

“I love you.” he murmured.

“I love you too.” Hotch said. He ran his hands through Anderson's hair before kissing him again.

It was hard to pull away but Anderson put just enough distance between them to close and lock the front door. He did the same to his bedroom door when the couple finally made it upstairs. Neither knew how long they stood in the middle of the carpet kissing as Steve Perry sang _Open Arms_. It was probably the cheesiest moment of their lives but neither cared too much. 

With fumbling feet, hands, and lips, they made their way to bed. Hotch nearly hit his head on the nightstand but didn’t so the kissing continued. Soon the record just spun. The two teens lay shirtless, panting in each other’s arms. 

Before Anderson could get his wits back, Hotch was leaning over to undo his Gap jeans. He lifted his hips as the denim slid down his legs and off his feet. Hotch palmed his erection and then kissed it. Anderson was surprised, but not disappointed, when Hotch straddled him. He pulled Anderson's cock from his boxers, stroking it.

“Mmm…oh God…”

Anderson's back arched off the mattress. When Hotch deep throated him, he whimpered loudly. There was no way he wouldn’t at least wake his mother, his stepfather would sleep through a nuclear attack, if he didn’t get some kind of control. He didn’t want to be in control right now. Anderson wanted to let go. He wanted to grab the back of Hotch’s head and call him by his Christian name over and over again.

“More, ohhh Aaron, Aaron, oh shit, oh God.”

Hotch smiled around Anderson's shaft. It was a bit of a stretch, and not easy to accomplish without looking, but he got his hand under the pillow and on the lube. He pulled back some on his sucking, Hotch didn’t want Anderson to come too quickly. Hotch opened the lube, squeezed some on his fingers, and threw it back on the bed. Anderson shivered because he already knew what was coming. 

Hotch tickled and teased with his fingers, making his boyfriend moan. One slipped inside Anderson with ease, and then another. Hotch thrust deep and touched his prostate. That was all Anderson needed. 

He was already so turned on. He came in a rush, biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream like a girl in a horror movie. Hotch swallowed every drop before kissing and licking up Anderson's body. He stuck his tongue down Anderson's throat.

“I love you.” he ran his tongue along Anderson's bottom lip.

“We’re in trouble.”

Hotch was going to say something but then he heard a noise. It sounded like water droplets. He knew it wasn’t the rain falling outside. After a little maneuvering, Anderson was able to find his phone in the mangled covers and clothing. There was a text message; he knew immediately who it was from. Anderson touched the envelope to open it.

‘ _Forgot to text, went straight to the fridge when I got home. I'm high as a kite and I love you G. I’m also eating a tuna sandwich. Hope you're having hot sex with baseball boy_.’ –A 

“Amanda’s home.” Anderson smiled. He texted back an asterisk and put the phone on his nightstand. Then he finished undressing Hotch. They wrapped themselves in the blankets, holding each other. Anderson hated the fact that they didn’t have all night.

“How much time do we have?” Hotch asked. He was kissing Anderson's neck.

“I want to say all night…I never, ever want let you go. Just stay here with me and watch the universe go by. Am I being poetic and flowery?”

“It’s the weed.” Hotch laughed some. Then he glanced at his watch. “It’s a little after 1:15.”

“Wow, where did the night go? Let’s just forget time exists for the moment.” Anderson said.

“Did you have something better in mind?”

“Oh yes I did. It starts with an F, ends with a K, and has two letters in the middle.”

“Fork?”

They both laughed. Anderson gripped Hotch’s hips, moving his body over his. Hotch opened himself immediately to him and wrapped his legs around him. The way Anderson kissed him made him feel dizzy. It was the best contact high of his life.

***


End file.
